Cinderella
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Father daughter fluff between Jemima and Munkustrap. Set to Cinderella by steven curtis chapman. Jemima, the daughter of the protector  which is a low job  gets together with Mistoffelees  the most respected family in the junkyard  super cute and adorable


**[This is a little bit o' fluff for Jemima and Munkustrap (daddy daughter thing). So pretty much, being protector is one of the lower jobs, and then plato comes from a respectable and rich family. then jemima and plato get together, and this is Munkustrap just reflecting on his daughter. It's really a little sad... but that's alright. Set to 'Cinderella' by steven curtis chapman. don't own any characters and i don't own the rights to the song. ]**

_**ABC - song**_

_ABC - memory/past/recollection_

ABC - present time

TONIGHT. Tonight was it. I was handing away my daughter, her mating ceremony would take place tonight. To Mistoffelees. Jemima was preparing herself with her mother and Aunt Bombalurina. Straightening my collar I stared at the reflection in the shattered piece of mirror.

_**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**_

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the junkyard  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

_Taking her in my arms I brought her up to dance with me. My aching limbs forgotten as I held my little girl. We spun round and round, her smile lighting up the entire world. I will admit I was quiet surprised to hear that the most respectable family invited the daughter of the protector. It wasn't a bad job at all, but it wasn't the best. Her mother had been taking on some extra time at the 'hospital' with Jennyanydots. I spun her round listening her laugh, like the tinkling of bells. I smiled back, her bright blue eyes twinkling up at me. __****_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

_She left to the dance, with her best friend Victoria, the daughter of the railway cat. They left, their voices echoing until they disappeared into the darkness of the night. _

_For hours I paced about the den, waiting for her to come home. She came through, a small smile playing at her lips. She told me about how Mistoffelees had asked if he could court her to the Jellicle ball. She seemed so happy and excited, I couldn't deny her that right. __****_

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the ball is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

_Taking her in my arms I brought her up to dance with me. My aching limbs forgotten as I held my little girl. We spun round and round, her smile lighting up the entire world.____Her mother stared at us from her seat in the corner, her tired eyes following us as the broken record played. I had found it in the new dump load of trash left for the junkyard. It had taken me a while to carry it home, but I did. And the look on her face when she saw it was worth it all. It always was. __****_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone

_That day I came home from one of the longest work days that I'd ever had. Jemima sat between Demeter and her Aunt Bomba, her face lit up when she saw me, rushing to give me a hug. __****_

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

_Taking her in my arms I brought her up to dance with me. My aching limbs forgotten as I held my little girl. We spun round and round, her smile lighting up the entire world.__****_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Taking a deep breath I walked out to the junkyard. The Jellicles all lined up along the edges of the clearing. Mistoffelees nudged Jemima and she smiled, taking her up in his arms her put her back to his, her head facing the ground as his arms held her up. His paw trailed down her leg, I walked out to them, setting up on all fours, my body facing upwards. He set her down on me, as tradition, and running his hands down her. She wrapped her arms around his, and he brought her to lay down. Every cat came along to lay beside the happy couple, taking up Demeter she smiled at me, the thought of our little girl being mated and happy.

And she'll was gone.

**[Oh my gosh, I actually cried while writing this. Well not majorly because I'm not that sappy, but I did have a tear or two. I really enjoyed writing this. and I've decided that when I get married this is going to be the father daughter dance :) please review! review! review!]**


End file.
